Happiness, Heartache and Hope
by mentalagent13
Summary: What happens next? Tags to 6x22. Focused on Lisbon's difficult conversation with Pike and the next step. Different POVs in the story. The first is Jane. Will be my first multi-chapter in quite a while.
1. Happiness

**A/N:** This turned out to be much longer than I expected so please be patient. I was expecting to write a 1,500 word story (long enough for a decent one-shot) as a post 6x22 (spoilers up to that ep) fic. Instead I am staring at more words than I can to count (I usually hand write stories before typing) and know that it will be better if I put it into chapters. So, for those of you that enjoyed _Birthdays_ I am hoping this is just as good. I tried to stick very close to how I think the characters would react from the moment the camera stopped rolling. We start with Jane's POV. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to The Mentalist.

**Happiness**

She left shortly after coming in to tell him she wasn't leaving. She had also confirmed his suspicions that she felt the same way he did. Her feelings for him were the one thing he had never been 100% sure about. Most of the time she was translucent, but every now and then she found a way to hide something from him. Usually, it wasn't important. Unfortunately, the one thing he wanted to be sure of before he spoke; was the one thing she had been able to hide from him. He chuckled to himself at the irony in the situation.

It was apparent to him that she hadn't planned on staying long when she came in to see him. She got her confirmation that he was indeed telling the truth and a kiss before she left to go to D.C. anyway. She promised she would be back in 24-48 hours depending on flights and how long it took to talk to Marcus Pike. He knew she felt incredibly guilty about stringing Marcus along and would need to tell him about all of the new developments in person. There was no other way in her mind. He would just come to see her if she called. None of it could be helped, and if he was honest with himself, it was his fault she had to leave anyway.

"Mr. Jane," Abbott said from the doorway. His stern expression did nothing to change Jane's jovial mood. "How long have you been here, Jane?"Agent Abbott asked him. Jane could detect a hint of laughter at the situation behind the other man's attempt at keeping an angry façade. That meant one of two possible things: the charges were fairly severe, or Abbott thought Jane had finally cracked and taken a swan dive off the deep end. Jane chuckled aloud. Abbott would have a mess to deal with because he was definitely _not_ crazy.

"Jane, they are talking about terrorism. This is not a laughing matter," Abbott insisted. He crossed the room and sat in the chair vacated by Lisbon only half an hour before. Jane couldn't take the charges seriously because he hadn't (and still didn't) have a weapon on him. Also, no one on that plane was going to testify that they felt threatened by him at any time. Jane knew that the charges would somehow disappear. He might end up with a note in his file…again. Everyone knew his file had been the largest at the CBI and was probably the largest at the FBI as well, at least where consultants were concerned.

Finally, Jane decided to quit his musings and really look at the man across from him. The man that had taken the time to find him, bring him back, and even encourage him to go after Teresa. He really should thank Abbott, but he wasn't sure how. He wanted to tell Abbott that Lisbon was staying, but for some reason he knew he wouldn't have to. Instead, he gave the man a satisfied smile that couldn't possibly hide the joy he felt.

Abbott laughed, he laughed deep and long. Jane joined him after moment reveling in the feeling of sharing his sense of relief. She was staying. Lisbon was staying. Lisbon was staying for _him. _Nothing else really mattered to Jane. Nothing.

"Since I get to keep my top agent, I will find a way to get you out of this mess, Jane," Abbott assured him as he walked back out the door.


	2. Heartache

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone that has followed or reviewed! It's so nice to feel appreciated! This section is Lisbon's POV (I think the next few will be; she is the bulk of the story). Before you complain, there is a lot of Pike in this section. Give it a try, I promise she isn't leaving Jane. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to The Mentalist.

**Heartache**

The plane to D.C. was crowded. She was once again stuck in the middle seat in coach. A few minutes ago, she had called Marcus to tell him that she had missed her flight and was boarding the next one available. It had been an outright lie and she felt awful telling it. She knew her next conversation with him once she landed would be one of the most difficult of her life. She wasn't prepared for it.

It wasn't that she didn't like Marcus, it was more the idea that she had been settling for her second choice. She chuckled to herself at the sheer unanticipated fact that Patrick Jane was her first choice. Out of all the men in her life, most people, including her, would assume that Patrick Jane has always been her last choice. It's funny how everything can change in an instant. Hearing him say the words she had been waiting for him to say, had forced her to consider her feelings for the man more deeply. As it turned out she loved him more than she could imagine. It was going to take a significant amount of explaining to even touch the tip of the iceberg as to why she loved the crazy man as much as she did.

Her thoughts drifted to how she would handle breaking things off with Marcus. Less than 24 hours ago she had agreed to marry him in an attempt at escaping Patrick. He had sounded so utterly joyful on the phone. The fact that he was already looking into places for them to live together had scared her more than a little. He had moved much too fast for her. He had given her everything he thought she wanted, but he never really asked. He only made recommendations and then told her not to rush, which inadvertently made her feel rushed. As it turned out, his rushing her led her to make some decisions she wished she hadn't.

By the time the pilot announced they were touching down at Reagan International Airport, she hadn't decided upon the best way to talk to Marcus. Part of her wanted to talk to him in the airport; she so could easily catch the next flight out, this time headed to Austin. In all of her life she had never expected to be wanted by two very different men. Of course, it really shouldn't have been surprising that Jane had waited until the last possible moment to tell her his feelings. It had been a breath of fresh air because he had no expectations. He had only told her his side, and let her make the decision alone. It was exactly what she wanted in a relationship…freedom.

As she waited to exit the plane, she felt her heart rate increase minutely. Nerves and adrenaline were powerful. Both could be used to her advantage in stressful situations. It gave her an edge to move quicker when encountering a suspect. Now? They only served to give away the fact that she had changed her mind about Marcus. Not a fantastic way to start out a conversation she didn't want to have anyway. She knew she had to be here, though. Calling him at this stage in their relationship to break up would be callous.

Marcus was waiting for her at the baggage claim. He had a huge smile plastered across his handsome face. She attempted to return it with a half-hearted grin of her own. She watched his smile slightly. He leaned in close to her for a kiss. She turned her head to the side so that his kiss landed on her cheek. There was no mistaking the hurt that marred his features. It made her feel awful.

"What's the matter, Teresa?" Marcus asked softly. The concern in his gaze was unmistakable.

"Not here," she insisted. The last place she wanted to have this conversation was in the middle of a crowded airport. It felt as if she was being constricted by all of the people walking by her. She wanted to be somewhere that felt a little more private. Marcus recommended walking around the National Mall, since it was a nice day. She readily agreed. At least outside she could breathe.

**A/N**: Thoughts?


	3. Heartache II

**A/N**: I have had absolutely wonderful responses to this story thus far! Thank you all so much. I'm going to stick with Lisbon's POV for this one. Pike needs some closure. He really didn't deserve this; he seemed like such a nice guy. As always, Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, The Mentalist is not mine.

**Heartache II**

They caught a cab from the airport. Lisbon made sure that there was plenty of space between the two of them. It seemed slightly childish, but she didn't want to accidently touch him and give the man any kind of false hope. An uncomfortable silence grew between them until she wanted to cough just to break it. She tried to think of the best way to tell to Marcus she was taking it all back, but nothing felt right. How do you break off an engagement without causing the other person agony? She knew the simple answer was…you didn't.

The cab stopped to drop them off and Marcus paid the cab driver. She chose to get out and walk in any direction. It didn't matter where they went. What mattered was what she said. Marcus was already on edge, she could tell from his body language. She realized that she knew much less about the sulking man following her than she originally thought she did. Marcus had always asked her questions to get to know her better, but she had rarely reciprocated the interest in his wants and needs.

"I'm not staying, Marcus," she finally told him quietly. She couldn't look at him. She was too afraid of seeing the tears in his eyes and wanting to do anything to make them go away. His crying would not cause her to change her mind, but it would cause her to stay here longer than she wanted to. Call her a coward, but this was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, and she wanted to make it as easy for him as possible. It wasn't his fault she was leaving.

"I guessed that from the greeting you gave me at the airport. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting. All I really want to know is why, Teresa. I thought we had something good. Teresa, I have appointments with a realtor to find and apartment for _us_. I even started to look for jewelry stores…," he said. His voice got softer and softer the longer he spoke. She felt him let the last part hang unfinished in the air. It made the humid air seem stifling. The anguish in his voice was unmistakable.

"I know, Marcus, and when I said yes, I meant it. I really did. I thought you were the best thing for me. Then, well, then I had a chance to make a different choice. Something I never thought would happen, did. At that moment, I knew what choice I needed to make. I couldn't stay with you. I would never truly be yours," she told him. It surprised here when she felt a tear roll down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut to release the tears and clear them before she turned to look at him. His red-rimmed eyes searched her face for something she couldn't identify. They both knew she was breaking his heart; potentially shattering it into little pieces that neither would be able to find any time soon.

"Did you ever love me?" he rasped, his voice thick with tears. The question caught her by surprise. She was quiet for longer than he was comfortable with because he began to move away from her. It was all very overwhelming to her.

"Marcus, I loved you in the only way I knew how. I also now know that it wasn't right. You deserve so much more than I can give you," she tried to explain. It was difficult for her to put her emotions into words. She had love Marcus. At least she thought she had at the time. Her love for Jane had always overshadowed her love for Marcus. It was just that Jane had been distant for so long that she had given up hope.

"Everything changed in less than 48 hours? How?" he questioned her. She gave the man credit; at least he was placating her and trying to understand her frame of mind. He sounded utterly confused. She had hoped she wouldn't have to tell him about Jane.

"I fell in love with someone else," she whispered. He nodded and moved to sit on the nearest bench. She sat beside him and waited for him to gather his composure. She watched as the wheels turned in his mind trying to process everything she had just told him. He put his head in his hands. His elbows made contact with his thighs to hold himself up. He looks completely devastated. She had to stop studying him when she saw a tear fall from between his finger tips.

"It's Jane, isn't it?" he asked.

**A/N:** Reviews please!


	4. Heartache III

**A/N**: I want to express my utter appreciation for every one of you that have taken the time to read, follow, favorite, or review. It has made me so happy! Thank you so very much! This chapter sticks with Lisbon's POV and the continuation of her conversation with Pike. This is the last chapter with Pike. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to The Mentalist

**Heartache III**

She heard Pike sniff and take a few deep breaths to gain control over himself once again. He was holding himself together remarkably well considering the circumstances. She had to give him credit, he was taking the time to listen to her. Part of her wished he would leave, the longer she sat here the harder it was to look at him. The best thing that she could do for him now, was to be honest with him. She wanted to give him a chance to heal.

"Yes," she answered simply. There was no reason for her to explain anything else. He sat up and leaned back against the back of the park bench. The both watched the pigeons wander close to them in hopes of being fed. Both Lisbon and Pike were lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. He was processing what she had just told him, and she was trying to find a way to make him understand her actions.

"I knew it," he finally whispered, "I even asked if you two were together before asking you out."

"We weren't together then, Marcs. I loved him then, yes, but like I told you before, he was untouchable. I never thought he had moved on a little. The idea that he would ever move on, or _heal_ enough to give me a chance was out of the question. He never told me how he felt until he was sure he was going to lose me. I know, it's not fair to you, but I had to come here and tell you face to face. I had to try to explain myself," she told him carefully. He nodded. She wasn't sure that he understood.

"Are you sure about him, Teresa?" he asked. She could feel him grasping at straws. He wanted her to stay and he was going to continue to try until he ran out of options. She couldn't blame him. A tiny part of her wanted to give him anything she could. The only thing that she could give him right now was comfort, and only the smallest bit. She was exhausted and wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible, but she had to hear him out, just like he had listened to her.

"You're a good man, Marcus. You will be a wonderful husband to a lucky woman some day," she assured him.

"Wait, you agreed to marry me when you were in love with another man?" Marcus asked her mechanically. It sounded to her as though he had stopped feeling anything. His calm exterior frightened her just a little. She had expected him to be angry, and yelling at her. She expected tears, and rage, and hurt, and confusion, and guilt. She expected a volatile spewing of hate and disgust. She would have taken it all. Instead, she got a calm, cool, and collected man. It was beyond unexpected.

"It's not that simple, Marcus."

"Sounds pretty simple to me," he spat back. The sudden change in emotion caught her by surprise. It also hurt; really hurt. It made the guilt she felt even worse. She was frustrated with Jane for waiting so long and forcing her to hurt the man beside her as much as she was forced to. He wasn't going to understand, she realized abruptly realized. She had known Jane wouldn't understand her leaving with Marcus, how was Marcus supposed to understand her staying with Jane? It was all so complicated.

"I didn't think I had a chance with Patrick," she said once again. His face changed when he heard Jane's first name. It was like a switch had been thrown in his head. She watched him come to terms with the fact that she wasn't staying in that moment.

"So you tried to take the next best thing," Marcus finished for her. She nodded. Beside her she felt him shake his head in disbelief. When she finally did turn to face the man she had almost moved to another city for he shrugged and offered a half smile. His features had returned to a more normal expression for him.

"I think you'll understand if I don't take you back to the airport, Teresa. It's been fun. I'm going to miss you," he said with a sad smile as he got up. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek on last time. He was trying to guilt her into staying. It was his last ditch effort.

"I know, Marcus. Congratulations on the new job, and good luck in D.C.," she offered. She couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. It wouldn't be the truth if she did. Her words stung because she hadn't spoken with the same fondness that he had. Marcus was a good man, but he wasn't _her_ man anymore. Giving him false hope was the last thing she wanted to do. She watched him hail a cab and get him. As the cab drove away she recognized that was probably the last time she would ever see Marcus Pike.

**A/N**: Please continue with the awesome reviews!


	5. Heartache IV

**A/N**: I am finally back from the end of school and vacation. I am forever grateful to all of you who have read, favorited, and reviewed. This story is here for you. This is going to be the last piece of Lisbon's POV in D.C. I haven't yet totally decided on the ending POV. Jane's or Lisbon's…not sure. I've got a chapter or two before I get there, though. As always, happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to The Mentalist.

**Heartache IV**

She took a few minutes to collect her thoughts. So much had changed in the last 48 hours, and it was hard for her to keep up with the change. She needed time to think about where her life would go from here. As much as it had hurt to put Marcus through so much pain, she knew that it was the right thing to do. Coming here to see him had been the right decision. It has served an unknown purpose. It had proven to her that she wanted Patrick.

She lifted her head up toward the sun. It was cooler here in the spring than it was in Texas. Her light jacket barely served to keep her warm. The relief she felt sitting there on the park bench, was more powerful than she had expected. The smile that spread across her features was genuine and content. Part of her wishes she would have thanked Marcus for loving her so openly. She's not sure how Patrick will be, but part of her is fairly sure he won't be as public about his affection. She will miss that. Patrick only spoke out on the plane because he didn't have another option.

She thought about the irony in the situation with Marcus. He had loved her, and by loving her he gave her the chance to be with a man she loved. It had to be disappointing for Marcus to find out that the man she loved really wasn't him. She wouldn't change her heart even if she could. There was something about Patrick Jane that led her to want to know him more. Marcus had given her that chance.

She looked forward at the people rushing by and suddenly wanted to leave the place she had almost called home. There is no reason for her to stay here anymore. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her mind spins. Where should she fly to? Florida or Texas? She laughed out loud at her sudden indecision. It had taken her all of 2 seconds to decide to break things off with Marcus, now she is having difficulty deciding where to fly to. She shook her head and decided Texas. If Jane was still in Florida that wasn't her problem. She dialed a newly familiar number and put the phone to her ear.

"Abbott," her boss's voice reached her ears. The man did not sound incredibly thrilled at the prospect of speaking to anyone at the moment. She's amused at the fact that she knows exactly how Abbott feels.

"Dennis Abbott? It's Teresa Lisbon," she said calmly.

"Teresa! Good to hear from you. How is D.C.?" he asked her. There was a note in his voice that tells her he knows what was coming next.

"Well, sir, I'm not staying. I was wondering if there was any way I could get my position back?" she asked him. She hated the way her voice shook. She needed to be back in Texas so she could be with Jane. After hiding her affection for him for so long, it would be very nice to be able to finally express it after work hours.

"Well, your transfer paperwork hasn't gone through yet, so I think there is a position waiting for you if you want to stay," he told her with a laugh. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"Now, Teresa, your consultant is pissing me off, any tips as to how to make him play nice with the TSA Agents?" he asked her. She laughed.

"Sir, he's your problem," she replied.

"I was afraid you would say that," Abbott responded, "I'll see you Monday."

"Monday it is sir, I'll be there," she replied. She hung up her phone and smiled again. She was going back. That was a relief. Now she just had to get back. She stood up and hailed a cab. She told the driver where to take her and sat back. Let Abbott deal with Jane right now. She'd have her hands more than full personally, professionally Abbott could deal with the man's antics.


	6. Hope

**A/N:** It has been quite awhile since I updated this story, but I need a good ending for all of you wonderful people that have been reading. This is not edited to all of the mistakes are mine and mine alone. Seriously, I appreciate every single one of you! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. This story is once again from Jane's POV. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to The Mentalist.

**Hope**

He sat across the table from yet another TSA agent. Apparently Abbott had not wanted to use his powers of persuasion to assist him. It didn't matter. He would get out of here without jail time. He had given up as soon as they had held their weapons to him. Add that to the fact that no one on the plane would claim they felt threatened after his speech, he concluded that they were just trying to make him uncomfortable and teach him a lesson he would never learn. Why couldn't they send him home already? His ankle was throbbing and it made him irritable.

"Mr. Jane, are you listening?" the man in front of him asked. Jane squinted to read the man's nametag. Agent Reed. Ah that was it.

"No, Agent Reed, I am not listening. In fact I stopped listening to you 20 minutes ago," Jane said truthfully. Lisbon wanted him to be truthful, why not start now?

"Mr. Jane, you are in serious trouble here…"

"No, Agent Reed, I am not in serious trouble. Serious trouble is a serial killer torturing you for 10 years. Serious trouble is being trapped in a metal box in the middle of the desert. Serious trouble is being kidnapped and cattle prodded in the chest multiple times. Right here, right now, I am not in serious trouble. If you want to make yourself feel better take away my FBI privileges. If you want to put me on the no fly list be my guest, but first point me toward the nearest car rental agency. I want to go home, Agent Reed." Jane interrupted. Agent Reed stared at him as if he had grown horns.

"I'll handle it from here, Agent Reed, you can go," Abbott said from the doorway. Finally, he would get to talk to someone with some sense. Agent Reed nodded and got up, but not before giving Jane one more look of utter confusion. Jane was willing to bet no one had ever offered to be put on the no fly list.

"The no fly list?" Abbott asked eyebrow raised.

"Anything to get me out of here," Jane responded.

"That will happen when you apologize for the way you treated Agent Reed," Abbott said. Jane rolled his eyes. If an apology is what it took he would do it. He wanted to get out of here and find out what he could about Lisbon. He hadn't heard from her for hours and it was starting to bother him. He knew she had some unfinished business in D.C., but it shouldn't have taken this long. He couldn't bear the thought of her staying in D.C. He knew he would follow her.

"You really want me to apologize?" Jane almost whined. He hated power hungry people and Agent Reed had been one.

"Yes, he was trying to find out if you were a threat, which you are not. You somehow managed to convince the other agents that they had something more important to do. Like check the plane…" Abbott didn't need to finish. Jane's antics were keeping him here. Abbott felt the need to point that out.

"They know why I got on the plane, they all heard it. There were 100s of witnesses that told them I wasn't a threat. Why must they continue to badger me?" Jane asked petulant.

"Apologize Patrick, and we can all go home," Abbott reasoned. The door opened and closed in quick succession. Agent Reed came around the table to sit down. Jane frowned at the man in front of him. He had a self righteous smug on his face, and Jane really wanted to let the man know that his ego was the reason he couldn't keep a girl.

"I apologize for my behavior," Jane said.

"Thank you, Mr. Jane, I will take your apology to my superiors," Agent Reed assured him. Agent Reed stood a judgmental smirk on his face. Screw it, the man deserved to be brought down a few pegs.

"That arrogance right there is the reason you don't have a girlfriend, Agent Reed. Keep that in mind next time," Jane told the man irritably. Agent Reed left after his smirk changed to anger. That was better anyway. Jane's mood was getting fouler by the second. If Abbott came in again he would snap. Teresa had left much too quickly for his liking and being stuck in an interrogation room hadn't softened his fear. It only caused it to grow a jagged edge.

The door opened to reveal Abbott holding Jane's cell phone. Jane stared at the phone for longer than was probable decent. The second TSA Agent had taken it after Jane looked at the phone more than he looked at the agent.

"It's for you," Abbott said and tossed him the phone as soon as it started to ring.

"Hello, Teresa," Jane said as he answered the phone. Hope had been restored to the world once again.


End file.
